


Swirling Internal Fires

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [21]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 21. I DON’T FEEL SO WELLChronic Pain | Hypothermia | Infection
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Swirling Internal Fires

**Author's Note:**

> I once again apologize for being hours late. Ironically, today and last night have been really pain pain days. I wrote this about a month ago.

Upon waking, Damien knew it was going to be a bad day. An ache claws at his lower back with vigor. Someone is stabbing his hips. His shoulders are tense and cramping. When he sits up, Damien’s joints give a series of loud pops.

He turns with a loud crack from his spine and slides off the bed. Fire swirls in his ankles and with a silent hiss they give out under him. The worst part of living alone is that he’ll lay here for hours. Nobody knows that most mornings he will lay in bed or on the floor for hours. 

Damien turns his head towards the door, neck giving several painful crunches. The hard floor presses into him in all the wrong ways, only aggravating the pain. He goes to push himself off the floor, but his wrist and shoulder give a protesting groan. With a sigh, Damien settles in for a painful wait to gather strength. Later he’ll say he’s fine, but for now, he just lies in agony. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
